


Hail Mary

by Rosyabomination



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt Ed, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, warning for homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyabomination/pseuds/Rosyabomination
Summary: Will Ed survive being experimented on by Strange?





	1. Chapter 1

Ed awoke to find himself immobilized; he couldn't even move his head. He slowly opened his eyes, wary to what he might see. 

The first thing he registered was the brightness of the room. The walls were startlingly white and the ceiling was covered in fluorescent lights. He saw a tray full of surgical tools in his peripherals. 

"A hospital?" He thought. He flexed his muscles as much as his restraints would allow and found that he wasn't injured. He felt his stomach drop. If he wasn't injured but he was restrained, he must have been captured. Ed thinks back to earlier in the day. 

***************

Ed looked over at Jon as the alarms started blaring. Jon had the frenzied smile that he always got when he watched his victims writhe in fear. The criminal pair were robbing Gotham's National Bank, and it was a breeze. The banks security systems were child's play to Ed and a canister of fear toxin took care of the employees and customers. Ed quickly filled his bags with crisp banknotes before moving to collect his maniacal boyfriend. The pair ran to the exit as the alarms blared. 

Once outside the bank, Ed and Jon ran down a series of allies and scaled a building via fire escape. Once Ed reached the roof, he put an arm around Jon's shoulder, gasping for breath. 

"It never fails to amaze me how a self proclaimed criminal mastermind could loose his breath so easily." Jon remarked.

"Mastermind, not mastermuscle. Usually I'd leave this work for henchmen if it weren't for your need to test your blasted toxin." Ed replied. 

Jon smirked, amused at how easily riled Ed was. Jon leaned in and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss, not wanting to deal with one of Ed's temper tantrums. The kiss was effective; Ed's ire was quelled. 

In the few moments this brief exchange took, a shadowy figure creeped to a nearby rooftop. Ed and Jon jumped apart as a grappling hook landed behind them. They started to run as they saw Batman zipping over from the next building. Jon, always faster, dashed to the edge of the building and soared to the neighboring rooftop. Ed was about to make the leap when Batman tacked him to the ground. 

"Nygma, you're going back to Arkham."

"I have a long neck and the name of a bird. I feed on the cargo of ships and am not alive. What am I?"

"I'll get Crane later. You're coming with me now."

Ed tried to get Batman's attention during their ride to Arkham, but Batman brushed off Ed's taunts and riddles. 

Two guards stepped out to take the handcuffed Nygma off Batman's hands. Ed remembered the usual introduction procedure that he had to go through when being recommitted to Arkham. 

Once he was back in his old cell, Ed settled down on the thin mattress that passed for a bed in the asylum. He closed his eyes to contemplate his situation but was soon pulled out of his trance by the rattling of keys in his cell's door. Ed looked up to see who disturbed him so soon after. Two guards flanked a white coat. Before Ed could protest the doctor emptied a syringe in his neck. Ed quickly drifted into unconsciousness. 

***************

All of the horrible possibilities of what could happen started flitting through Ed's mind. Soon enough he heard a door open behind him. Ed forced himself to relax; he wouldn't let whoever kidnapped him see him afraid. The kidnappers shoes clicked against the tile of the room. Ed's blood ran cold as he saw Hugo Strange looking down at him. 

"Hello Mr. Nygma. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all yours." Ed quipped dryly.

"Quite." Strange offered coldly as he sized Edward up. "We shall see if your wit remains intact after we begin."

Ed grimaced at that. Strange's reputation for mind-shattering experiments preceded him. Ed's mind was his most valued trait, without it he would be nothing. 

Strange gestured to a lackey who brought forth a metal contraption with electrodes all over the interior. Ed started struggling when he caught a look at it. 

"Don't do this! My mind is far too brilliant to ruin!" 

Ed's exclamation fell on deaf ears and the contraption was stuck on his head under Strange's unwavering watch. 

Strange and his men left the room just as a pale green fog started filling the room. Ed could feel his heart rate racing as he tried in vain to keep calm. 

From the corner of the room, a hulking figure started condensing from the smoke. Ed's eyes widened in panic when the fog settled to reveal his father. The brute of a man stormed up to the restrained Ed, stopping close enough that Ed could see the vein popping out of his neck. 

"Look at you, boy. Not only a criminal, but also a nutcase."

"I'm not crazy! You're not even real!"

"Then why are you strapped down in a looney bin seeing your old man? Face it, you're nothing but a failure. I always knew you'd turn out like this. I tried to raise you right, but you're a disgrace to the family."

"At least I have a partner who stays with me out of love, not fear of violence!"

That remark was rewarded with a blow to Ed's stomach. Ed's father got close enough that he could feel his hot breath on his face. 

"A "partner" huh? I knew you were a fucking faggot. I tried to beat it out of you but I guess you were always determined to be a disgusting cheat. Maybe you deserve a little reminder."

Ed's father began to hit Ed again and again and again. His stomach, his chest, then a chop to his throat which caused Ed to choke. He couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes. The tears only seemed to enrage his father further. 

"Stop crying and take this like a man!"

"Please stop!" Ed squeaked out. 

With that, his fathers form started wavering and the room began to clear. Ed was still sobbing when Strange reentered the room. Strange assessed Ed's shaking frame with clinical detachment. 

"For such a "brilliant mind" you don't seem to be very resilient." Strange commented. 

Ed was too consumed by pain both mental and physical to react to Strange. 

Strange gestured to his lackeys to release Ed. 

"Bring him to a cell."

Ed let out a groan at this. The guards had to drag Ed out and down to his cell. After dumping him into a clean white room, they closed the plexiglass door that trapped Ed in the small cell. 

"I'll give you some time to rest. See you soon Mr. Nygma." Strange said. With that, he and the guards left Ed alone with his thoughts. 

Ed flopped down on the thin padding that he took for a mattress. Alone with his thoughts, Ed rapidly descended into a very dark place. After what seemed like an eternity, Ed slipped into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed slowly drifted to consciousness. When he opened his eyes, it took him a moment to remember where he was. Once he remembered, he bolted up, mind already in high gear. He had to escape. He was a genius, no cage could hold him. 

Ed rose and began inspecting the plexiglass wall that was between him and the hall. It seemed to be one smooth sheet that retracted into the walls. Ed figured that this meant that he could not weaken the hinges like he could in the ordinary cell block. 

As he moved to inspect the ceiling Ed noticed something. He was a bit sore, but he didn't have any bruises or pain from the blows he took from what looked like his father. This worried Ed. He previously thought that the apparition of his father must be the result of a hallucinogenic gas causing him to imagine that the thug Strange sent was his father. Strange had access to Arkham's files, so he could have easily imagined what Ed's father would have said and instruction a thug thusly. But his unharmed body suggested that there was no thug. Ed thought of his boyfriend's fear toxin next. Ed's father was usually what Ed saw when he was under the toxin's influence, but the hallucinations were never tactile. What could this be? Ed reached the unfortunate conclusion that Strange must have created his own kind of gas. A substance that could conjure up your worst fear and cause physical pain without leaving lasting bodily damage was a dangerous thing indeed. Ed shuddered when he realized that meant Strange could have as many "sessions" with him as he wanted without him needing any medical treatment. Ed's need to escape skyrocketed. 

Ed examined the ceiling and was disappointed to find only a small air vent. The vent was fastened from the outside so Ed couldn't get any screws. The vent was about a foot long by seven inches. That crossed out escape by ventilation from his possible escape routes. 

The walls were all solid and Ed knew he couldn't crack them. Ed resigned to the fact that he could not break out of his cell by force. He concluded that he would have to wait until the next time Strange came to get him to make his move.

Ed tried to strategize ways to escape based on what he saw when he was dragged from the room where he woke up to his cell. He had a superb memory but his observations were limited due to the strain that he was under. He knew that he was probably under Arkham, Strange did have connections there and there were rumors that there was a secret basement in Arkham. Ed supposed that those rumors were just confirmed. He needed to get out so he could spread the news. Ed could send an anonymous tip to the GCPD or he could tell Batman next time he saw him. Considering that Batman was the one that got Ed into this situation, the rogue certainly wasn't overjoyed at a meeting with Gotham's favorite vigilante. 

Ed couldn't do anything else, so he sat and began plotting possible escape routes. 

************

About an hour later, Ed heard footsteps approaching his cell. He sprang up and readied a smirk to greet Strange with. 

"What loses its head every morning but gains it again every night?" Ed riddled. 

"Good morning, Mr. Nygma." Strange flatly greeted, ignoring the riddle.   
"Are you ready for your next therapy session?"

"I believe you are mixing up therapy and torture, professor, but I'm prepared regardless."

Strange motioned his goons foreword and one grabbed each of Ed's arms. As Ed was marched to the "therapy" room, he made sure to observe his surroundings, taking note of anything that could aide his escape. He made sure to struggle a bit so the guards didn't think he was plotting, but their tiny minds wouldn't work out his plan anyway, Ed thought. The guards manhandled Ed into the dentist chair and strapped him in. They stuck the electrode covered contraption on his head and left the room without a word. 

"No words, Mr. Nygma?" Strange quipped over the room's intercom system. 

"What can I say? You haven't exactly done anything thought provoking. You seem to be as dull as all the other monkeys here." Ed responded boisterously. 

Ed could feel the cold tendrils of fear starting to curl around his heart, but he forced himself to appear calm and confident. He wouldn't let Strange have the pleasure of seeing him scared. 

"In that case, let's begin" Strange said. 

The pale green mist once again started filling the room. Ed closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. Paranoia started filtering in and Ed started to meditate. He imagined himself in a lush forest with Jon. He pictured how the sunlight would bring out all the different hues of green. He pictured how Jon would smile, mischief in his eyes as he planned to surprise Ed somehow. He pictured how they would have a cozy cabin and they could relax and enjoy each other's company. Ed was calm, ignoring the outside world in favor of focusing on happy thoughts. 

Ed's was jerked back to reality when a harsh blow landed on his solar plexus. His eyes flew open and his view was filled with his father's snarling face. 

"Listen to me, boy! You're so caught up in your stupidity that you can't even see straight anymore. You're wasting your life, cheating your way to survival. I could kill you right now and you wouldn't even be missed! The world would be better without you! You're nothing but lying scum." 

Ed could feel himself starting to panic. He remembered all to well being cornered, his father looming above him, rage beating down on Ed in words and fists and kicks. He remembered being left broken and bloody on the floor, having to patch himself up, having to hide the bruises. The past and present melded together as his father slapped him. 

Ironically, it was the slap that brought Ed back to reality. He looked up into his father's livid eyes and forced himself to stay calm. This wasn't real. His father was dead by his hand. The pain was nothing but a powerful allusion, and he could take pain. Ed looked past his father and completely tuned the dead man out. Soon enough, Ed's father faded to mist and the room cleared out. 

The door opened and Strange entered once more. His stare was piercing as he looked over Ed. 

"Mr. Nygma, the more you resist your therapy, the worse it will get. This session has been for naught, so I'll have to see if I can squeeze in another session this evening. Guards, take him away." 

With that, Strange left Ed to the guards. They roughly forced him down the hallway to his cell. They threw him in and slide the door close. One guard looked back at Ed. 

"You really shouldn't try to resist whatever Strange is trying to do. He could make your life a living hell very easily."

And with that pearl of knowledge, Ed was left to think over what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed solidified his mental map of the halls he could see on the way to the torture chamber. If he could break away from a guard for long enough, then he could find the entrance to this hell. He didn't remember seeing any windows, so he theorized that he was being kept underground. That meant the exit would likely be an elevator, seeing as stairs aren't exactly good for bringing down unconscious victims. He plotted out how to best distract the guards and at what point in his transit back from the torture chamber he should make his escape. 

Ed heard footsteps leading to his cell. He figured that it must be time for another session. Sure enough, the same burly guards opened his cell and marched him down to the resident torture chamber. His eyes blazed with confident rebellion as he was strapped down. 

"Mr. Nygma, I have adjusted your therapy plans. Hopefully this will be much more beneficial to you. Do try not to resist to much, it won't end well for you."

Ed glared at Strange, he couldn't do much else. A light orange mist started to fill the room. Ed closed his eyes and imagined a lazy weekend with Jon. They'd watch some bad horror movies and have takeout and ice cream. Ed would cuddle Jon and he'd fall asleep wrapped around Ed. 

Ed felt himself being unstrapped. His eyes flew open. Had the mist been ineffective? Instead he saw his beloved Jon before him. He was in his full Scarecrow costume and Ed could hear the screaming of guards outside. Ed's heart fluttered. He was being rescued! He had hoped that Jon would come and save him but he had only dreamed that it would have been so fast. Ed flung himself into Jon's arms as soon as the last strap was undone. Instead of returning the embrace, Jon pushed away the smaller man, disgust evident even through his burlap mask. 

"J-Jon?" Ed stuttered out, fear and shock written across his face. 

Jon circled Ed, predatory vibes rolling off him. Ed was left speechless. What was his boyfriend doing? Ed was brought back to reality by a long scratch being made down his cheek.

"Hickory Dickory Dock,  
The mouse ran up the clock."

With startling clarity, Ed knew he was screwed. This wasn't his boyfriend he was facing, this was the fearsome Scarecrow, and Ed was about to be the master of fear's next victim. 

Possible plans swarmed Ed's mind. He could try to fight Scarecrow, but he'd probably lose. He could call for help, but Strange was probably watching this proceeding with glee. Maybe the dishonorable doctor was responsible for Scarecrow's current actions. Ed settled on escape. He remembered the routes that were the most likely to lead to an elevator and he braced himself to make the mad dash that was his only possible hope for salvation. 

"The clock struck one,  
The mouse ran down!"

Scarecrow curled a hand around Ed's shoulder from behind and Ed's instincts kicked in. Ed slammed his elbows into the straw man's solar plexus and gut. He ran for the door when Scarecrow doubled over wheezing, a twinge of guilt pulling at his stomach for hurting Jon. He knew it was necessary for his safety though, so he flung open the door and raced out into the hall. 

Ed couldn't have made it more than a dozen feet when he was jerked back into the room by a paired of clawed hands. 

"Hickory Dickory Dock."

Ed felt a needle sink deep into his neck. He stared in abject horror into what he thought were his boyfriend's eyes as a syringe full of fear toxin emptied itself into Ed's bloodstream. 

Shadows started squirming and creeping out from the corners. Scarecrow was replaced by a looming, demonic beast. It's eyes glowed red and its inky form was covered in slick scales. What looked like magma dripped out of its mouth, causing smoldering holes in the floor. All around the monster new abominations started forming. 

The demon grew ears and morphed into a grotesque gargoyle. Ed scrambled back as it approached him. 

"Batman?" Ed stuttered out. 

He was answered by a hard right hook that knocked him to the floor. His jaw pulsed with his heartbeat which he could feel quickly increasing. The creature's vermillion eyes glared down at him, full of malice. The genius curled into a fetal position and used his arms to protect his head. He was just in time to protect himself from the barrage of kicks that the monster rained down upon him. A harsh blow to his ribs forced a wimper out of the prone man. 

The Batman imposter morphed into his father and then Jon. His father spit all-to-familiar insults at him and Jon used every bit of Ed's vulnerability against him. The attacker switched between personas faster and faster, all leering down at Ed. His whimpers rose to a strangled scream and he couldn't stop no matter how he tried. His pained screams reached a crescendo just as he could see what he thought was his boyfriend's foot connect with his solar plexus. He let out one last gurgled yelp and then fell into unconsciousness. 

 

Strange watched the affair with clinical distance although a bit of satisfaction leaked through his cold façade. Nygma's reaction was more then he could have hoped for. His screams were music to the not-so-good doctor's ears. He finished writing a few notes then motioned for a guard to return the unconscious Nygma to his cell. 

"Oh, and check his vitals. We can't have him dying yet." Strange called after to the guard, who nodded in acknowledgement. The real experiment was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. Muse is a fickle mistress.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsewhere in Gotham, Jonathan Crane shattered a glass behind a frightened informant, making the insignificant man shake. 

"Where. Is. He." Jon repeated. Eyes full of barely contained rage leveled at the possible key to his lover's freedom. 

"I- I don't know sir, I need more time." He stuttered out. 

"It's been a week! That's seven days too long already. I need to know where he is now!"

The information-less informant only stuttered out excuses. Jon plunged a needle into the frightened man's neck, relishing as his fear grew to abject horror. 

The master of fear did not stay satisfied with his victim's suffering as he remembered that the man's failings was one more dead end in finding his lover. He left his victim writhing on the floor and stepped into the crisp autumn night. 

***********

Minutes later, Jon marched into the Iceburg Lounge, heading straight to the back. He saw a glitzy server dart to the back room to warn the Penguin of his arrival. Jon flung open the door, causing no reaction from the forewarned kingpin. 

“I need to know where Edward is. I can triple the normal price.”

Oswald lit a cigar and took a hit before sighing deeply. 

“Jonathan, you know I don’t have information on where he is. I have my informants looking, but I’m running an industry here, I can only spare so many men for you.” 

Jon, already angered by his own informants failure, growled and moved his hand towards a fear toxin canister. He lowered his hand when he realized gassing Oswald would only bring him trouble and he shouldn’t loose a powerful ally over emotions. After all, it wasn’t Oswald who was responsible for taking away his Ed. 

“These oh-so-qualified informants have found nothing? I believe you may be in need of a change of employees, Mr. Penguin.”

Oswald bristled at the comment but forced himself to relax. Crane was a powerful ally and he was simply under much distress, so Oswald supposed he would cut the master of fear some slack. 

“One guy, Jack, seemed like he was hiding something but I haven’t had the time to force it out of him. I’ll give you his address and you can try yourself if you want.”

Jonathan eagerly took the card from Oswald. He didn’t let himself feel excitement yet, because it could very well be another dead end, but he was relieved to finally have a lead. 

**********

Jonathan rapped on a metal door, shoddily painted black. He had arrived at the address that Penguin had given him. After a moment, he was prepared to knock down the door, but that became unnecessary as it swung open. A thin, sinewy man with watery blue eyes stood at the threshold. 

“Can I help you?” The man forced out, wary of the unexpected visitor. 

Jonathon entered the apartment, forcing the man aside to do so. He closed the door and stood up to his full height, looming above him. 

“I’ve heard you know something about the whereabouts of Edward Nygma. I implore you divest this information lest more dramatic measures be taken.” 

Jonathan flashed a can of his fear toxin while he threatened the informant. Surprisingly, the informant seemed more resigned that fearful. 

“I knew you’d be coming. I’ll tell you what you want, but I need a can of that.”

Jonathan smirked at this. He sure would be giving him some fear toxin, but not in the way he wanted. 

“Ok, go ahead and tell me.”

The informant looked suspicious at this, thinking the Scarecrow would be more hesitant in giving away some of his precious toxin. 

“I heard Nygma’s been taken by Strange, who has some kind of dungeon below Arkham.”

The man held out his hand, expecting a canister. Instead Jonathan sprayed him. 

“Enjoy the toxin.”

The informant collapsed and convulsed in fear, shrieking for mercy. After a few agonizing minutes, he stilled, life fleeing from his prone form. Satisfied with his work and information, Jonathan left the cooling corpse on the ground and exited the apartment. 

**********

Jonathan knew he needed help busting Ed out of Arkham. He hadn’t even heard more than rumors about a secret basement, so it must have good security. He thought about who could help him. He decided Harley and Selina would best assist him. Harley was great muscle and Selina had expertise in getting past securities. He replaced his fear toxin to his coat and headed to the Sirens’ hideout. 

**********

Jonathan sauntered into the warehouse, hands clearly visible. 

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Selina’s voice called out. 

“I am here to make a deal.”

Harley materialized at this, brightly bouncing in and giving Jonathan an exuberant smile. 

“Whatcha have in mind, doc?”

“I require assistance in breaking Nygma out of Arkham.”

Selina raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at this. 

“I heard Nygma wasn’t in Arkham anymore.”

“I have reason to believe that he is, but not where he should be. You must’ve heard whispers about a secret lair beneath Arkham. I have reason to believe that they are true.”

Harley stopped bouncing at this. Arkham was hell in itself, she couldn’t even imagine what an unpublicized dungeon would be like. 

“Well we gotta break him out!” Harley exclaimed “We can’t leave him there!”

Selina nodded, but tapped her chin, thinking of something. 

“I’d love to help you, Crane, but I’m a busy woman. What kind of compensation is in it for me?”

Jonathan was ready for this question. 

“I’ll transfer the usual amount into your usual account as soon as we get him. Harley, we can free Ivy while we’re in Arkham.”

“Red!” Harley cheered. 

Selina inclined her head in agreement. They would help Jonathan rescue his boyfriend.


End file.
